Deaf Love
by mton34
Summary: Bella has a secret that only a few selected people know. The Cullens left without Bella. She has already been through a depression once, but will she survive a second time? How does the Denalis help? AU New Moon
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers claims the rights to them. **

* * *

Prologue:

Bella Swan is more than she appears to be. Her reason for moving to Forks was a lie because she didn't want more people to figure out her secret. Her family had to adapt to Bella's complication. She never told Edward, Alice, the Cullen family, and Forks. Only her family, the pack, elders, and close friends in Arizona know the truth. A truth that shouldn't be hidden but embraced.

What happens when Edward leaves and takes his family with him? Why does Bella go into a deeper depression, and how does this affect the Denali coven?

* * *

**A/N Keep reading. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

A/N I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyers has all claims to the characters.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'thoughts'

* * *

Bella POV

"We're leaving, Bella," Edward stated coldly. He had asked me to take a walk with him into the forest in my backyard. We usually go there, so I wasn't worried until he said the heart rendering words.

"Okay, let me go get my bags to pack," I pleaded. 'Why didn't they tell me before? I could've been ready by now and have left. What about Charlie?' I thought.

"No. We are leaving without you. You were nothing but a toy, Bella. You are a human. You are worthless and nothing. We are going away," Edward explained in the same apathetic voice. The words shattered my heart, again. "Our family doesn't want you and never will. We never loved you; you were just an amusement to us."

"Please, Edward don't leave. I need you. I don't want to be..." I trailed off. My once lover never showed any trace of emotion.

"Goodbye, Isabella. I will promise you one thing: You will never hear of me ever again. I will just be a mere passing memory," the vampire promised. "Yet I still ask you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless. Farewell, Miss Swan."

And with those words he left me. He left me in the forest. He left me with a broken, shattered heart. I stood there processing what just happened, then I collapsed sobbing harder than before.

Hours passed, but the tears did not stop. I knew others would come looking for me, but I didn't want to see them. Let them come.

"Bella? Bella Swan? Is that you?" a voice asked as I lay on the forest floor crying my broken heart out. I didn't respond because I didn't hear him. Not a word, sound, or anything. I looked up to see a native man from the reservation looking a me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stated at him with confused eyes. "Oh right! You're non-hearing. What do I do?" he mumbled to himself.

He started to move slowly towards me. When he touched me, I screamed so loud that the people on the reservation must have heard. Memories of the ones who hated me and showed me their disgust through their actions. More people ran into where I was. 'They won't hurt you. Bella, quit being silly! These people are your family. Go to Charlie,' I scolded myself.

"Charlie!" I shouted. I needed him now. I curled into a fetal position and rocked myself back and forth waiting. Just waiting for my second family to return. Waiting for my father to get here. Waiting for my life to be over.

Suddenly a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I tensed a bit, then realized who it was. ''Charlie,'' I sighed.

''Baby, what happened? Are you alright? We have to get you home,'' Charlie responded.

**''Daddy, he left. They left. I loved them, but they didn't want me. I am useless,''** I signed sadly.

**''Come on, honey, let's go home,''** my father responded. I fell asleep in his arms as he walked me home.

* * *

I felt something shake me gently. I awoke groggily. The memories of what happened in the forest came rushing back and my eyes filled with tears. My father embraced me as a cried. He cooed softly to me, even though he knew I wouldn't see him speak.

"Bella, I am Doctor Gerandy. I have to look you over, okay?" the doctor said calmly after I had stopped sobbing. I just nodded to him.

A few minutes later, the doctor declared me fine physically, but not emotionally and mentally. He probably thought that I'd go catatonic or become depressed, yet the sad thing is that he was right.

"Dad?'' I sighed to get my father's attention.

**''What's wrong, Bella?''** Charlie asked me immediately.

**''I am tired. Can I go to bed?''**

**''Of course.''**

I went up there stairs slowly and fell asleep. Nightmares of Edward leaving and the torturers haunted me every single night. Charlie stopped trying to wake me up because it never worked.

I slowly crept into my deep depression...again.

This is the second time I became depressed. The first was due to me becoming deaf, tortures on myself, and not accepting what is happening. It hurt my family a lot the first time. I needed a place to escape, and my mind was the best. How could I survive a second one?

* * *

Keep reading! Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

A/N I don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyers has all claims to the characters and books.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

June

* * *

Bella POV

I had graduated the previous day, but I wasn't really excited because I had no idea what to do with my life now. I had no motivation to go anywhere, so I stayed with my father. He didn't mind me because I helped around. We lived a quiet, peaceful life. I had been hanging out with the people on the reservation. They were good people.

One morning while we were eating breakfast, Charlie's hand banged on the table to get my attention. I looked at him bewildered. He hasn't spoken to me much since I were always either with the Blacks or the people on the reservation, and he usually worked or was fishing. He knew I was depressed, and I knew what it was doing to him. I was getting better, was broken hearted though. He still loved me too.

**"Bella, we are moving,"**Charlie declared.

**"Why?"** I signed.

**"Because you aren't getting better. Perhaps a change in scenery away from ****_them_**** will help,"**Charlie explained. I knew who they were. The Cullens *wince*. I couldn't stand anyone speaking or signing the name without flinching or wincing. I knew the weren't there, but the memories still were.

**"When do we leave, dad?"**

**"Next week."**

**"Okay. I am going to go pack."** I made my way upstairs without tripping.

I saw Charlie leave to go to the Blacks to tell them we are leaving. I hope they don't get mad. I'll miss Jake the most. He tried to fix me, but I wasn't fully healed. I don't think I'll ever be. The heart was shattered, and my mate's love could only heal it. My mate was gone, so I'll never be whole...

* * *

Lights started turning on and off. Someone was at the door, and I thought I know who it is. As I open the door, it revealed Jacob Black, my best friend. He immediately embraced me and started sobbing. I just hugged him back because I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't tell him that it would be okay because it wouldn't. I was leaving, and I probably wasn't coming back.

**"Bella, is it true?"** Jake signed and sobbed.

I merely nodded my head.

**"Why? I don't want you to leave."**

**"I'm not getting better. I have to leave. Please come and visit me,"** I pleaded.

**"Of course! Even if you are gonna be in Alaska, you'll still be my best friend. No matter what, we're buds!"** Jake exclaimed.

"Tell the pack that I said that I'll miss them a lot, okay?" I asked. 'So that's where I am going, Alaska.'

**"Okay. I have to go back to patrol. Bye, Bells. I'll miss you so much."** Jacob signed and walked out the door.

"I know," I softly said, but I knew he heard me. I also knew he was a wolf shifter. He never told me, but I saw him shift for the first time. He doesn't mind, and neither does the pack or the elders. They all knew I could keep a secret because I never told them about them until I saw Jake shift.

* * *

Flashback:

"Jake, please don't be mad!" I screamed. "I knew you couldn't be for me. I don't see how you can love someone who is broken and numb. I know that I am not ready to give my heart to someone that might break it again," I whispered. Jake had said that he loved me, but I didn't love him. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I would never hurt you, Bella," Jake softly said. He was shaking from anger, so I took a few steps back. Just as I was three steps away, he exploded. He became a horse sized russet-furred wolf. He howled and took off. I knew that these wolves were the ones who were killing hikers. No, they are the protectors, so why would they kill?

**"Bella, come to Emily's house, so we can explain what we are,"** Sam signed. I just shook my head and looked in the directions that Jake took off in. **"He will be fine. The others will keep him safe, trust me."**

I nodded and followed a half-naked Sam to his fiance's house. Once we were there, Emily came out to hug me. They explained what they were and were surprised at how well I was taking everything.

**"You aren't the only supernaturals I have met,"** I explained. **"The Cullens"**-wince-**"were vampires. I knew they were, but I still hanged out with them."**

**"Okay. I accept you into the pack. Even though you aren't a shifter, you are still one of us, family."**

End of Flashback

* * *

I finished packing when Charlie came home. I started dinner, pasta with meatballs and garlic bread. Once we were done eating, I returned upstairs to reread my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. That week went by fast because I kept myself occupied between packing furniture and other items and reading constantly.

* * *

Keep reading! Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 3: Adjusting

A/N I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters. Stephanie Meyers has all claims to them.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

Bella POV

We moved to Denali, Alaska. Far away into a small town. Charlie got a job at the police department for good money. We lived in a small house like back in Forks. It had a living room, eat-in kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It was peaceful here. No one knew my secret, and I intended to keep it that way. I just hoped no one figures out my secret, so I'd have to pay attention really well to people.

I vowed to not to participate in any supernatural world. I loved it there now. This town may be small, but it was not full of gossip. I walked into the library to apply for a job. Honestly, anything works. I only wanted to be with books. The lady at the information desk had strawberry-blond hair. She was inhumanely beautiful. I have only used those words once, and that was to describe Edward's family. She was thin, but toned. Stlyish, yep definitely stylish. She wore beige Uggs, skinny jeans, silk shirt, and a purple scarf. I looked at her face. She had a heart shaped face. Then I met her eyes. They were golden. 'Golden? Vegetarian vampire? No, no, no. How can this be happening?' I moved away from supernaturals to go to more.

"H-hello," I stuttered, "I was looking for a job. I was w-wondering if you have an o-opening."

"Hi! I am Tanya Denali. I think we have an opening. Let me go ask my boss, John," Tanya said. She left the room leaving me in my thoughts.

'Denali? Haven't I heard that name before? Where have I heard that name?' I thought. 'The extended family! That's right. The Cullens' cousins.' Tanya came back in to say that they had a position for me.

"...You are going to put away some books here. The library is relatively small, so you don't have to do much. By the way, I was wondering what your name is." Tanya explained.

"Isabella Swan. I just moved here from Forks, Washington," I said. Recognition flashed in the vampire's eyes. 'She must have heard of me from the Cullens.'

"Of course, I have heard a lot about you, Isabella," Tanya purred. "I look forward to working with you. Do you have any questions?"

"Um...What do I wear?"

"Presentable clothes. Something casual. We have the heat on all the time too. You look fine in that attire," the vampire flirted. 'Wait, did a _vampire_ just _flirt_ with me about _my_ clothes? I _must_ be going crazy.'

"When do I start?"

"You can start now. It's one, so how about until four? I can show you around, Isabella," Tanya told me.

"O-okay."

For the next hour, Tanya showed me where to put the books, the sections, and where to pick up the returned books. The library had a great variety, from classics to newer series. It was fun working with the vampire. We would talk after I finished the work. We talked about everything and nothing. I didn't give any hints away that I am deaf or that she is a vampire.

At four o'clock, we left together. I didn't even notice that she took my hand. It felt...right. I didn't want to pull away. Both of us were content with interlacing our hands. We walked towards center of town. Tanya was giving me a tour. She pointed out the cafe, school, small plazas. I was having so much fun; I didn't notice the time go by.

"Tanya, I have to go home to make dinner," I sadly said.

"That's fine. Let's go to your house," Tanya said happily.

As we walked up to the door step, Tanya stopped me. "I had a lot of fun, Isabella. I hope we can hangout more often. You know, Edward"-I flinched-"told me that you were special. I just didn't know how special, but now I do. You are a caring, fun girl. You are very interesting as well," the strawberry blond told me kindly.

"Thank you, T-Tanya. I had a good time too. Perhaps we can schedule another time to hangout. I-I have to go now, bye," I said rushed. I still didn't want to become attached to someone quite so soon.

* * *

At six o'clock, Charlie walked through the door. We sat down to eat dinner a little later. **''Bells! Did you have a good day?'' **my father asked me interestedly and hopeful.

**''Yeah, I got a job at the downtown library. I started today at one until four. I met this woman there. Her name's Tanya Denali. T-A-N-Y-A. D-E-N-A-L-I." **I gave her the sign which means sexy but with a 't'. Luckily Charlie didn't understand what it meant. **"Afterwards, we went around town. She gave me a tour, and we just talked for a while. I came home at around five-thirty! I hope you don't mind, dad."**

**"That's great, kiddo! I am glad you are having fun here. I knew this was a good place to move to. You can tell her that she is welcome here at any time."**

After dinner, Charlie like usual sat down to watch some sports. I went upstairs to go to read then sleep. After reading my book for an hour or so, I went to go shower and change into pyjamas. I thought about my time with Tanya today. Just as I fell asleep, I thought I saw a certain vampire in my window, but I merely brushed it off thinking I was just exhausted.

* * *

Keep reading! Review please.


	5. Chapter 4: A Movie and a Surprise

A/N I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters. Stephanie Meyers owns the books and characters.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

Bella POV

About a week later, I woke up to find Charlie had already left for work, but that was fine with me. He left very early because he is usually just waking up at this time. He left a note saying that he'd be home earlier than usual since he took an early shift.

I was used to being alone and not just because of my condition. After Renee left me on my own, I grew into the habit of being the only one at home whilst she was with another man or at work. Once I got my breakfast, I received a text message from Tanya. She had asked if I could 'chill' with me! I was elated, but I don't know whether or not she wants a romantic relationship. I still don't want to be in the vampiric world, but it seems that it is inevitable.

I decided that I would hangout with her. She said we were going to the movies to see a new movie. Honestly, I did not want to go because she may ask me something, but I wouldn't respond because I am not watching her lips. 'Perhaps I should just tell her the truth...'

* * *

At the movies, Tanya bought my ticket and snacks (much to my dismay), but she wouldn't let me pay. During the previews, she'd ask me questions (to which I didn't respond); she also lifted up the arm rest. She ever so slyly put her arm around my waist pulling me closer. I rested my head on her shoulder, then I started to feel her rumbling. She was vibrating. I _think_ she was purring, but I wasn't sure.

After we finished the movies, Tanya asked me questions about my life. What was my favorite color? What do I do in my free time? I seriously started to think that she wants a deeper relationship.

"Tanya?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes, Isabella?" she replied. I still didn't tell that I didn't like that name, but I don't want to remember the painful memories.

"I was wondering why you wanted to spend time with me? I am so boring."

"Isabella! You are no such thing! Didn't I tell you yesterday how wonderful and amazing you are? Why would you think such a thing?"

"Yes, I suppose you did," I muttered bashfully. "Now what?"

"You still didn't answer my second question," Tanya reminded me. 'Damn that vampire! I didn't want to tell her my insecurities. I barely even know her.' I thought.

"I don't want to," I replied childishly.

"Okay, and to answer you other question, I am going to take you home. You seem a little tired right now."

"To my house then."

We walked in silence, I kept to myself, immersed in my own thoughts. 'Will Tanya want me even though I'm deaf? Should I tell her the truth? I shouldn't become more attached to her, in case she leaves like _him_. I don't want to put Charlie through hell, again.'

As we walked up my front steps, I noticed that we weren't holding hands before and now, and it made me kind of sad. I missed the touch and connection we had. I also saw that her nose was scrunched up as if there was a horrible smell. I couldn't imagine what was so repulsive that made her so disgusted. Mentally shrugging, I said a brief goodbye. Once I opened the door, I was engulfed in a bone-crushing, warm hug.

**"Bells! I am so happy to see you," **Jacob exclaimed.

After recovering from my shock, I signed, **"You too, Jake, but what are you doing here?"**

**"I shocked! My best friend and considered sister doesn't want me,"** he teased.

"I still love you, but I _am_ curious as to why you are in home," I said switching to verbally talking.

"Charlie picked me up! He arranged it about a week before you guys left. He wanted us to keep a healthy relationship even though we aren't living as close as usual. Oh and Isabella?" he asked. He used my full first name when he was unhappy with something.

"Yes Jacob?" I replied curious.

"What the hell is that wretched smell?" he yelled. "It smells too sweet for my liking. Wait, wait a second. Is there a _leech_ in this town?"

"Dear Jacob, I always smell like this," I said sarcastically. "And yes there is, but she is a animal drinker. I am not in any way in harm. We hangout sometimes and work together. She could've eaten me by now!" After my tirade, Jake was grinning like a madman. "What is it?"

"This is just the first time you have been so expressive since _they_ left," he laughed. I joined in too. It felt good to be with my personal sun. He suddenly became serious. "I don't want you hanging out with her though. Those bloodsuckers are bad news."

**"Jake, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Help yourself to food, but don't clean us out. I still have to make dinner."**

**"Okay. Sleep well."**

* * *

I woke up to Jake staring at me intently over my bed. To say he startled me is an understatement. I screamed out what the heck, but he just laughed and said to get dinner ready because he's starving. Big surprise. I pulled myself out of my bed and got dinner ready. Charlie greeted me, and I thanked him for bringing Jake to Denali.

After we ate, Jake and Charlie reserved themselves to watching sports for the rest of the evening. I sat down with them reading a book from the library, but I soon figured out that it would be futile to try. I bid Jake and my father a goodnight before going to upstairs. Just as I was about to make my way into my room, the shifter blocked my path.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to hangout tomorrow without a leech," Jake told me in a serious and disgusted manner.

"Okay, but you will have to wait until I finish my work shift."

" 'Kay, goodnight, Bells."

'Boy, tomorrow is going to be hectic!'

* * *

Keep reading! Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 5: Amusement Park

A/N I don't own the Twilight Saga or their characters. Stephanie Meyers owns them. Also, I am sorry for not updating in a while. I was very busy.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to Jake shaking me awake. **"Jacob Black, what has you waking me at this ungodly hour? I am only human, I ****_need_**** sleep!" **I groaned. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:30AM. 'What did the shape-shifter want?'

**"Sorry, Bells. I just had to tell you that we are going out to the amusement park today! I am super excited,"** Jake explained.

"It's fine, Jake. What do you want to do there?" I asked groggily.

"Hmm...how about roller coasters?" he suggested.

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"After you eat breakfast." So I went down to the kitchen to start making eggs for the three of us. Charlie came down right as I was serving us breakfast.

"Hey Bella. How are you this morning?" Charlie asked.

"Tired," I grumbled. "Jake woke me up too early."

"I did say sorry. Oh and Charlie, we are going to the amusement park today. Is that okay with you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It will be good for you to get out and about, Bells."

"Dad, I do have work. And I also meet up with some of my co-workers," I protested.

"Okay, okay!" he said and put his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, Jake, let's go," I said irritated.

Jake and I left the house in a hastily manner. I really wanted to get out before Charlie annoys me even more.

* * *

Once we entered into the park, we made our way to the roller coasters. I admit that I do like roller coasters, but try to get me on one that goes backwards or upside down, I wish you good luck because I can be very stubborn at times. When Jake tried, he finally gave up after an hour of begging and just went on by himself.

While I was waiting for Jake to finish the ride, someone placed a cold hand on her shoulder. I shivered at the sudden contact. I had a pretty good guess of who it was, but just to be safe I turned around slowly. As I thought, I turned to face Tanya staring at her interested.

"Hello, Isabella," the vampire greeted.

"Hi, Tanya. How nice it is to see you here," I replied honestly without any conviction.

"Truly it is. Now what are you doing here alone?"

"I came here with Jake." Tanya's eyes darkened slightly, and I instantly knew that she didn't like that idea. Although I don't know why. 'Was it because he's a shape shifter? Or..."

"Is Jacob your boyfriend?" she said with pained look.

"N-no. He's like my brother, my best friend. He came up for a couple days. Why?" I answered.

"No reason." she shifted uneasily and averted her eyes ever so slightly. Other people wouldn't have noticed, but I see certain cues. Your body reacts differently to certain emotions.

"Liar," I whispered.

"Hmm? What did you say, Isabella?"

"I said that you are a liar because I can tell you are lying. You just shifted uneasily and you averted your eyes," I replied softly. The strawberry-blonde vampire stared at me in shock.

"H-how did you notice that?"

"I have my ways, Tanya Denali," I replied slyly.

"Yes of course. Would you like to join my family and me in the park?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you should ask Jacob instead; he thought of this idea."

I sat down on the bench nearby to wait for Jake. Tanya sat down next to mem but she didn't make any attempt to make physical contact (something I was wanting and needing). I decided to be bold and lay my head on her chest. She stiffened slightly. 'Nervous. My vampire is nervous,' I thought. 'Wait my vampire? When did she become mine?'

I closed my eyes and just laid there. I didn't even notice Jake was there until he tapped the wooden bench, knowing that it was rude to tap someone on the shoulder if they're deaf.

"Yes, Jacob?" I said serenely.

"Why are you with one of them?" Jake demanded.

"I already told you that I can hangout with whomever I deem worthy. Tanya would never hurt me. You and I both know this. Now don't you dare try to use my...erm...disability as an excuse," I snapped at my best friend and brother.

"Fine. Be that way. You can hang out with them, but don't come running to me when they hurt you just like Edward"-flinch- Suddenly he realized what he had said. I teared up. "Oh, Bells! I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me," he begged.

"You obviously meant it, if you said it. Jake, please go." I whispered. "I'll meet you back home. I just...I can't...please."

"I understand. You wanna think. Go ahead, sis. See ya at home," Jake said slowly and walked out of the amusement park. 'Wait, I don't have a ride home! Maybe Tanya...'

"Bells?" Tanya questioned curiously.

"My friends and family call me Bells and Bella because I don't really like being called Isabella," I explained.

"I've been calling you Isabella this whole time! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I like the way you say my name," I replied shyly. The vampire beamed at me.

"Well, if that's the case, then I will try to say it more often, Isabella."

I blushed, "Umm...Tanya? Can I ask you something?"

"But of course."

"Could you take me somewhere else right now. I wanna think."

"Sure. Why don't we go to my house? I'm sure you'd like it very much. My sisters and I designed it."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

On the ride there, Tanya tried to engage me in conversation, but all I did was stare out to the road. I think she must've caught on because I didn't see her lips move after about ten minutes. When we arrived at her house or rather mansion, I was at awe. It was somewhat like _their_ house. Just thinking of them fill me with pain.

The house was large. It had lots of windows and balconies. It looked like a Victorian house. It really was quite beautiful. On the inside it was a mix of modern technology with Victorian furniture. It simply was amazing. I wished I lived there.

"So what do you think?" Tanya nudged me.

"It's beautiful. How did you design it?" I responded.

"Well we have lived here for a while. My family and I fell in love with the Victorian style of houses. They made everything seem old-fashioned. We wanted to keep up with the outside world, so we installed the latest technology like Apple, Microsofts, HPs, and so on. I am glad that you like, Isabella."

"How couldn't I? Oh and is any of your family members here? I mean I know that you said that they were in the amusement park when we were there, but did they come back after we left? I knew you were driving slower than most, erm, vampires too, so I figured that they could've passed us. I hope I didn't mess up your family outing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," I babbled.

"Isabella, it is fine. You didn't mess anything up. My family doesn't mind that I left with you either. And to answer your question: Yes, they are here," the vampire explained. "I know they want to meet you, would you consider meeting them?"

I gulped, "S-sure. Just make sure they don't all talk at once because then I wouldn't be able to catch everything they say."

"Okay and don't worry. They won't eat you. Promise."

"Oh, I know. I'm just worried about what they might think of me. You know, a mere human with vampire."

"You'll be fine. They will love you."

"You make it sound as if we are in a relationship," I mused.

"We could be," Tanya said honestly.

* * *

Keep reading! Reviews please. I am going to do a Tanya POV soon, too.


	7. Chapter 6: Rejection and Explanation

A/N I don't own the Twilight Saga or their characters. Stephanie Meyers owns them.  
"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

_"You make it sound as if we are in a relationship," I mused.  
"We could be," Tanya said honestly._

* * *

Bella POV  
"I-I don't know yet. I still haven't gotten over E-Ed-Edward and his f-family." I teared up.

"You ought to though..." Tanya said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Why? So I can have my heart broken again. Jake has left me too. I just don't think I could go through a third depression," I sniffled.

"Th-third? You've been through two already!"

"Yeah. One when I was nine and another at eighteen. I don't mean to, but I find a haven in my mind rather than with other people. I feel as if only Jake could bring me back. He's done it twice already."

"Oh. Well perhaps you should try finding peace with a person instead," Tanya offered. "Bella, Edward was stupid to leave you. You must know this. As I've told you before, you are a wonderful, caring, selfless girl. You deserve someone that will love and cherish you forever."

I pulled out of the hug and stared at the ground. 'I don't believe her. I can't. She could just be working up my self-esteem to have it broken again. But why? I doubt she actually likes me. Little ole broken me.' I thought to myself."Isabella...Bella...Bells," the vampire said trying to get my attention. "ISABELLA!" I just kept myself in my own thoughts. I didn't hear her, so she grabbed me by my forearms catching me by surprise. I looked at her confused. "Isabella, listen to me," she ordered. "I know what you are thinking and you need to stop thinking like that. It's written all over your face that you think you are worthless. Just hear me out: You are not and never will be a pitiful human being. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "You are selfless, kind, understanding and most of all trustworthy."

"I-I just d-don't believe that at all. I h-ha-have to go. B-bye," I said quickly. 'Bella, silly, you don't have a ride,' I chastised myself. 'How will you get home? I'll call Jacob!' As soon as I was out of hearing and sight of the vampires, I video called Jake.

**"Hello, Bella. Do you need a ride?"** he asked.

**"Yes, how did you know?"** I asked.

**"Why else would you call me? So I just figured. Be there in ten!"** and with that he hung up.

We drove home in comfortable silence. As we drove into the driveway, Jake turned off the car. We just sat there for a minute. He got my attention eventually. He looked confused but happy.

**"Bella, what happened at that leech's house,"** he asked curiously without any hatred besides the word leech.

**"Nothing really,"** I answered nervously.

**"That's bull! Don't lie,"** he said angrily but calmed quickly. **"I just want to know why you left so ubruptly. You seemed so desperate to leave when you called. I'm curious to know why the bloodsucker is so interested in you. It's not like with Edward,"**-cue flinch-**"sorry, she looks at you with a lot of emotions. Love adoration, care, tenderness, and much more, but with ****_him _****he just held blood lust and interest. You are different with her too, Bells. Please just tell me,"** he pleaded.

**"Do you really want to know?"** he nodded and I continued, **"She wanted me to meet her family. I thought-out-loud 'You make it sound as if we are in a relationship.' and she replied with 'We could be.' I just froze there. I didn't know what to do or say. While I was lost in my thoughts, I ****_think_**** she started yelling my name. I don't know if that's true though. I just left after that. It was really nothing, Jake. Don't you worry your furry little self about it."**

**"Okay. Let's go inside. It's starting to get cold, for you,"** he sighed thoughtfully.

****We headed into the house. I prepared supper then went up to my room to sleep. I fell into a restless sleep that night.

* * *

Keep reading. Reviews please! Next chapter may be Tanya's POV


	8. Chapter 7: Trying to Understand

I don't own the Twilight Saga or characters. Stephanie Meyers owns all claims to them.

"Talking"-**"Signing"**-'Thoughts'

* * *

Tanya POV

Isabella ran away from me. _My mate_ ran away from _me_. 'What did I do wrong to have Isabella fear me? Why had she gone through depression? Why the hell did Edward leave my selfless mate? I swear to whatever deity that is out there that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will feel my rage and be punished.' I let out a frustrated and broken roar.

"Tanya?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Kate? What is the problem?" I snapped.

"Nothing. We just want to if you were alright..." she trailed off.

"Do you think that you'd be alright if your mate ran away from you? I feel horrible. I feel like my heart is breaking, and it's all my fault. I should not have rushed her. She probably hates me now. It is my fault completely."

"Tanya!" Irina cried. "It is not your fault! You can't possibly think that. There is obviously something that goes along with it. She has been heart broken before, remember? Don't you dare think for a second that this is your fault. Don't worry, it will work out. I am positive. You are meant to be together. You have always been mates and don't you forget it."

"Did you notice something...erm...strange about Bella," Kate asked. Tanya growled in warning. "I'm not trying to been rude, Tanya, but did you see how she didn't even flinch at you yelling in her face. No, not flinch. Respond. She did not respond to you talking to her at all. She must have been buried too deep in her thoughts or something."

"Yes, I saw that as well, Kate. She truly is amazing though. She is not afraid of vampires. She is definitely strong both physically and mentally. You heard that she's already been through _two_ depressive states. It takes a lot to even be pulled out of one. How she didn't do something irrational yet is beyond me," Carmen said in awe.

"I wonder, do you think she will have a power? She is quite fascinating," Eleazar mumbled.

"Isabella will be a great vampire. I just hope she understands that I do want her. She was so scared. I swear, if that _dog_ hurts her, there will be revenge. Kate, I also noticed that. It was as if she didn't hear mean. I recall hearing her say to Jacob when we were at the amusement park something about not using her disorder as an excuse. What do you think that is?" I asked.

"It could be a number of things. She might have ADHD or anxiety attacks or something else. Her brain may be haywired different for some unknown reason," Carmen answered softly.

"I guess. I am going hunting," I announced.

* * *

Once I finished the bison, I trudged back to the house. Suddenly an idea came to me. I should go visit Isabella at home. I ran to Isabella's house to see her asleep. She was tossing and turning in bed. She had a sad look on her face. I opened her window to get into her room. It squeaked a lot, but she didn't wake up. I walked up to her bed and slightly shook her awake. She jolted up; her eyes were full of fear. She was about to yell when she saw me. I smiled at her, and she returned it.

She moved to turn on the light, but I tried to stop her. "I have to see you to talk," she reasoned. "I like it better to look at someone instead of looking into the eerily dark filled room."

"Okay, just don't wake your father up."

"Why are you here, Tanya," she asked curiously. I was relieve there wasn't anything harsh.

"I want to talk about us."

"Why? I thought I told you that I did not- wasn't ready for a relationship yet."

"Please, just give me a chance, Isabella. I really want to try," I pleaded.

"I-I will think about it. You are going to have to leave soon though because Jake is staying here," she warned.

"Of course, I just wanted to speak with you and make sure we are on good terms after our conversation at my house." Isabella scoffed. "Fine, my mansion. My family still wants to meet you though. I guess I will leave. Good night, Isabella. Have some sweet dreams."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
